mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
D'Acerma crime family
The D'Acerma crime family '('Pronounced DUH-SAIR-MAH) also known as the Disfunctional Family or the Rat Pack is an Italian-American Mafia (La Cosa Nostra) organized crime family based in Jacksonville, Florida. It is a part of the Florida Four. It was formed in 1950 by Vittorio Josephino "Vito" D'Acerma. It is the weakest crime family in the Florida Four, and is looked down on by the other Florida crime families. It is one of few La Cosa Nostra families that bears the name of its creator and not of an influencial leader, seeing as how the family has been in shambles since Vito D'Acerma's death. History TBW Current Leadership Administration: *'Boss:' Antonio "Big Eyes" Dona - Dona is a former capo and took over as underboss after Eduardo Peitrole stepped down. Once Alphonse Ticcorio passed away, he took the spot of boss. *'Underboss:' *'Consigliere:' Marcello "Moe" Conzenza - a loyal soldier from Alphonse Ticcorio's crew, Conzenza was the only part of the D'Acerma administration not hit by the 2011 indictments. Capos: *Salvatore "Little Sal" Liperelli - Liperelli took over Dante Marino's crew after Marino's ascension to acting boss. *John Bruno - A Miami capo, Bruno is in charge of Antonio Dona's old crew. In 2002, Bruno was arrested on gun charges and was arrested in 2004. *Dominic "Dom" Vanessa - 74-year old capo, Vanessa was the right hand man of former boss Eugene Pettiruso. Historical Leadership 'Boss:' *Vittorio "Vito" D'Acerma (1950 - 1972) (imprisoned - 1953 - 1968) *Joseph "Fat Joe" Corozzo (1972 - 1980) (life imprisonment) *Frank "Skeeve" Jepoca (1980 - 1989) (life imprisonment) *Eugene "The Tall Don" Pettiruso (1989 - 1998) (retired) (imprisoned 1992 - 1996) **''Acting Boss: Joseph "Joe" Charmone (1992 -1996)'' *Raymond "Ray" Lipare (1998 - 2010) (murdered) *Alphonse "Al the Mechanic" Ticcorio (2010 - 2016) (imprisoned 2010 - 2016) (died of natural causes in 2016) **''Acting Boss: Eduardo "Eddie Petrol" Peitrole (2010 - 2012) (life imprisonment)'' **''Acting Boss: Dante "King Gables" Marino (2012 - 2013)'' *Antonio "Big Eyes" Dona (2016 - present) 'Underboss:' *Daniel "Danny Boy" Vistelli (1950 - 1954) *Carlo Marielo (1954 - 1962) *Joseph Mazzone (1962 - 1980) (retired) *Louis "Louie" Davana (1980 - 1981) *Paul Verresto (1981 - 1985) *Louis "Louie" Davana (1985 - 1992) *Adriano Bellagorio (1992 - 1994) (imprisoned 1993 - 2002, agreed to cooperate with the FBI in 1994) **''Acting Underboss: Anthony "Tony the Wig" Strossi (1993 - 1994)'' *Raymond "Ray" Lipare (1994 - 1998) (promoted to boss) *Steven "Stevie Casino" Gerardi (1998 - 2010) (murdered) *Eduardo "Eddie Petrol" Peitrole (2010 - 2012) (sentenced to life imprisonment in 2012) **''Acting Underboss: Antonio "Tony Big Eyes" Dona (2011 - 2012) (became official underboss)'' *Antonio "Big Eyes" Dona (2012 - 2013) (became boss) Consigliere: *Martin "Nino" Mattanino (1950 - 1969) (life imprisonment) *Robert "Bobby" Puscaro (1969 - 1973) (forced to step down) *Martin "Marty" Tezzaprioca (1973 - 1981) (forced to step down) *Paul Ianonella (1981 - 1997) (imprisoned 1981 - 1996) **''Acting Consigliere: Andrew "Drew" Russo (1981 - 1983) (life imprisonment)'' **''Acting Consigliere: Ozvaldo "Ollie" Verrccine (1983 - 1991)'' **''Acting Consigliere: George Ioca (1991 - 1993) (stepped down)'' **''Acting Consigliere: Dominic "Nicky" Eretta (1993 - 1995) (became an informant)'' **''Acting Consigliere: Alfonso "Big Al" Certone (1995 - 1997)'' *Pasquale "Pat" Dicorione (1997 - 2000) (forced to step down) *Mario Tavierno (2000 - 2010) (murdered) *Marcello "Moe" Conzenza (2010 - present)